


Voyage of Discovery

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They're normal and finally, there's proof.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Voyage of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee/gifts).



> written for ptrn Amee's prompt of: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe - finding the word Asexual

Sideswipe wasn’t even supposed to be in Ratchet’s office. He had gotten bored waiting for Ratchet to finish with Sunstreaker, so he had wandered in, more intent on flopping onto the delightfully comfy couch Ratchet had stashed in there than snooping.

But Ratchet had a buffet of datapads out on his desk and though his office was never as neat as Prowl’s, it was usually _somewhat_ orderly. Sideswipe’s curiosity got the best of him and instead of flopping down for a nap, he peered at the onlined datapads instead. He gave them a quick perusal at first because if any of them were actually patient records, Ratchet would have a conniption that Sideswipe had looked at them.

Fortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case. Instead, the datapads contained articles on human sexuality of all things.

A little intrigued, Sideswipe swiped through a few of them. He assumed that Ratchet was investigating something for one of the human acquaintances, but since there was so much information, Sideswipe couldn’t even begin to guess for who or for what issue.

Just as he was about to call his curiosity sated, a phrase had had never heard of caught his optic. He leaned closer, enlarging the article so he could read it better. A moment later, his vents caught and he picked up the datapad, spark hammering in its casing.

Sideswipe read the article completely, then a second time. After that, he started clicking on the source links at the bottom, avidly reading page after page until the stomp of Ratchet’s pedesteps heralded his entrance into the office.

“Sideswipe! What have I told you about snooping? Those could have been patient files!” Ratchet barked.

“But they’re not,” Sideswipe said faintly, holding up the datapad. “Can I borrow this one? Just for a minute? I want to show Sunny something.”

“No, give it here. They’re for something I’m working on with Chip and I don’t need you blasting information like this all over the Ark,” Ratchet growled, leaning forward with his hand outstretched. “The humans will be embarrassed; they are unreasonably private with reproductive matters.”

Sideswipe clutched the datapad to his chest defensively. “I wouldn’t! I won’t! I promise, I just… please… just for a minute? I’ll bring it right back, I swear.”

Ratchet blinked at him, his optics softening. Sideswipe wondered what his expression must look like because Ratchet only looked at him like that when he had just finished surgery on Sunstreaker and didn’t know if he would make it or not.

“These are about _human_ sexuality, Sideswipe,” Ratchet said gently.

“I know.” Sideswipe looked down at the datapad and picked at one of the top corners, hesitating. “But… but there are so many similarities between their species and ours – maybe some of it is the same?”

Ratchet took a few steps forward until he was standing by Sideswipe’s side. He wordlessly held out a hand. Sideswipe sighed and reluctantly placed the datapad in it.

“There are some similarities,” Ratchet admitted, looking down at the pad’s contents. “Ah. Uncommon, but this does occur across many species. Wait here a moment.”

Ratchet shoved the datapad back at Sideswipe’s chest and he fumbled to grab it while Ratchet strode off across the office. He keyed in his code for the locked files room and ducked inside, muttering under his breath. After a moment, he came back out with two more datapads and he shoved those at Sideswipe too.

“Here. This is similar information, but particular to Cybertronians. Keep them for as long as you need. And let me know if you have any questions,” Ratchet said, placing a hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Then he scowled and lightly slapped Sideswipe on the side of the helm.

“Now get out of here! And no more snooping!”

Nodding rapidly, Sideswipe backed away, tripping over Ratchet’s office chair as he did. “Thanks! Thank you, Ratchet!”

As soon as he hit the doorway, he darted off down the hall, back to the Bay’s main entrance where Sunstreaker was waiting, a scowl on his face as well.

“Where have you been? You know Ratchet hates it when you go into his office,” Sunstreaker said.

“I know, I know, but look at what I found!” Sideswipe said excitedly. He shuffled the datapads until the onlined came into view and then thrust it at his twin.

Orbital ridge arched, Sunstreaker took the device and heaving a sigh, he bent his head to peruse it. Sideswipe stared at his brother, watching his face so he could see the exact moment Sunstreaker realized what he was reading.

Sideswipe could see it in the stiffening of Sunstreaker’s shoulders, the way his fingers tightened on the pad and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pressed himself against his brother’s side, grasping his arm.

“We’re normal. We’re normal, Sunny,” Sideswipe said faintly, pointing a trembling finger at the screen. “This is in humans, and it’s called asexuality, but Ratchet gave me other files to read that I haven’t had a chance to look at yet, but he said they’re for our species and it’s… there’s nothing wrong with us!”

Sunstreaker raised his head and looked at Sideswipe with widened optics. “… normal?” he asked, voice a bare whisper. He slumped in place, looking like he was about to cry in sheer relief.

Sideswipe nodded his head once before embracing his twin, both of their frames trembling.

“They were wrong… all those mecha who said we had wires crossed were wrong,” Sideswipe said triumphantly, experiencing a new lightness to his being. “And now we have proof, and a name to call it!”

~ end


End file.
